


A Bad Day

by templarsandhoes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward comes home from a long day at work and just wants to eat the damn leftovers.<br/>Modern!Edward/Reader for Saint</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Day

Even in the winter, the apartment you and Edward shared was warm. Living in a busy beach town in Florida had its perks, but the constant humidity was not one of them. You found solace on the couch in the living room, the piece of furniture precisely placed so the vents from the air conditioner directed cool air right onto the couch. Holding a book in your lap, you flipped through the pages as you enjoyed your rare day off. The only thing missing was Edward. You pressed the button on your phone, checking to see the time. He should be back soon, so you smiled to yourself and focused your attention back to the story in your lap.

Twenty minutes later, you heard his old Jeep pull up into parking lot outside the building. You swore that the rumbling that engine made was not good, but he insisted it was okay. You sighed as you heard him open the doors and enter the apartment. He was mumbling to himself. “Hey, babe,” you called out. You heard him huff as he threw his keys on the table near the front door.

“Hey,” he replied, sounding defeated. You look up from your book. He was rubbing his eyes, his white t-shirt had stains all over it, and he had a large bruise on his forearm.

“Edward…” you start, putting the book down on the floor. He looked at you, his eyes tired and red. He gave a pout, then started walking over to you. His blond hair was tied back in his usual bun, a style you made him start wearing. You offer a sympathetic smile as he approached you. His muscular form is suddenly falling onto you, his mouth groaning as he did. You giggled as you tried to catch him, although he caught himself before he closed the gap between you. He laid directly on top of you, groaning pathetically as he nuzzled your neck. You wrapped your arms around him and started to aimlessly rub his back underneath his shirt. That always made him melt. “Bad day?” You asked.

“The fucking worst,” he replied with a muffled voice. You held him tighter.

“Aww, baby,” you said, sympathetically. He lifted his head slightly, and he pressed his lips to yours. He sighed into your lips, and you knew he was starting to feel better.

“Do you have work tomorrow?” He asked after he pulled his lips away. He propped himself up, and he brushed your hair out of your face with his rough fingers. You looked into his bright blue eyes, still vivid even bloodshot.

“Not until later. Like, 2. I think. Maybe 3.” You offered.

“Good. Let’s get drunk.” He stated, placing a gentle kiss on your cheek. He pulled himself up, and immediately pulled his shirt off. You felt a chill come over you, and it definitely wasn’t from the air conditioning. He walked toward your bedroom, and you sat up from the couch. You grabbed your phone and walked into the kitchen to survey the drinks you had in the kitchen. There was never a shortage of alcohol in your house, not with Edward around. A selection of different beers, rums, tequilas, and even some vodkas for good measure littered the house.

“Pick your poison,” you call out, head in the cabinet containing most of the liquor. Opening the doors, but never letting go, you start to survey the mini liquor store. You could hear him dragging his bare feet across the hardwood floor. You turned to look at him as he turned the corner into the kitchen, surprised to see him in a pair of loose fitting grey sweatpants, thin enough to wear in the Florida heat. Still without a shirt, you felt his arms wrap around your waist as he placed another kiss on your cheek.

“You’re the best girlfriend ever, baby,” he whispered into your ear, the exhaustion obvious. You hum in approval.

“The best for the best,” you said quietly. “Now what do you want to drink?”

“I want to eat first. Please tell me we still have leftovers from last night…” he started as he let go of you. Walking towards the fridge, your face scrunched up in anticipation. If you had known he would want the leftover Chinese, you wouldn’t have eaten it for lunch. You gently closed the cabinet.

“Sorry,” you said cautiously. He looked at you, his face clearly disappointed. You walk over to him as he bends over the counter and places his head on the cold granite.

“The only thing I was looking forward to today,” he said, exasperated. Your gentle hands glided over his back, apologies pouring out of your lips as he groaned.

“I wish you would have told me you wanted it, babe.” He stood back up, and slowly pulled you into a hug. You rested your head against his chest.

“It’s alright, love. You’ll just have to make it up to me,” he said. You look up at him, and his calloused hands gently grabbed your face. He ran his thumbs across your cheeks, a trail of warmth following his touch. You were sure he was going to ask for something dirty. It was Edward, after all. He dropped his hands slightly and draped his arms around your neck. “Can you make me a grilled cheese?” You grinned up at his pouting face.

“White or wheat?” You ask. He dropped his head to kiss you. You melt into his embrace. He could be a whiny baby sometimes, but you couldn’t help but love him for it.

“Wheat please” he said as you broke the kiss. You started to move about the kitchen, preparing your pitiful boyfriend’s grilled cheese. He made little grunts as he exited the kitchen, only to enter again half a minute later. You looked at him, and he had a bottle of red wine in his hands. He placed it down on the counter, gathering a corkscrew from one of the many drawers in the kitchen.

“Red wine? Why so fancy?” You tease as you pull out the frying pan.

“You’re cute when you’re wine drunk,” he said as he started to use the metal contraption to open the bottle. You stare at him, mouth agape, and his grin grew. It was the first smile you’d seen all night, and you couldn’t help but match it.

“And you’re not? You get all cuddly when you’ve had too much Cabernet…” You teased. The cork left the bottle with a pop, and he placed the corkscrew down. He chuckled as he gathered two wine glasses. He poured two perfectly even glasses, and grabbed them and walked over to you. He waited until you placed the sandwich into the pan and placed the cover on it.

“Why do you put the cover on it?”

“That’s how it gets all melty and gooey.” You say as you take the glass he offered.

“Well, you’re the grilled cheese master,” he said, lifting his glass. “Cheers.”

“Cheers, baby.” You clinked your glasses together. “Sorry you had a bad day, honey.” You say after a sip. He shrugged as he gulped down a good portion of his share.

“Helps that I have a beautiful woman waiting for me at home. Even if she ate the leftovers.” He joked.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” You exclaim. He laughed, the sound echoing through the kitchen, a sense of comfort washing over you. He put his glass down as you turned your attention back to his dinner. The cover was lifted off the pan, and you checked the bottom side of the sandwich to see if it was cooked. You flip it meticulously. He pulled down a plate, offering to help in a way that didn’t make him exert a lot of energy.

“I’m teasing, love. But next time, I get dibs on the leftovers.” He said, sternly. You kept an eye on the pan, adjusting the flame of the stove slightly.

“Deal.” You said. You two exchanged a smile, and he went to refill his glass, which was already empty. You shook your head as you looked back at the pan. Just a few more seconds to a perfectly cooked grilled cheese. You moved away to grab a knife, then lifted the sandwich out of the pan. You placed it down on the plate he grabbed for you, and you turned out the flame. You cut into the perfectly golden bread, exposing melted cheese that oozed out onto the plate. “Baby, I don’t want to brag, but I think this is the best grilled cheese I have ever made,” you say as you back away. You grab the pan and placed it in the sink, immediately turning on the faucet.

“We’ll see about that.” He said as he walked over to the plate. He inspected it dramatically, sniffing it before he bit into it.

“Asshole,” you muttered under your breath. As Edward chewed, he nearly moaned.

“Holy shit, babe. This is the best grilled cheese you’ve ever made.” He said with his mouth full. He immediately took another bite. Your pride swelled, and you giggled as he nearly swallowed the half of the sandwich whole.

“Wanna watch Breaking Bad?” He raised an eyebrow at your suggestion. You picked up your glass and took a sip.

“You hate that show…”

“I don’t hate it. But you like it and you’re cranky so I’ll watch it with you.”

“I love you,” he said, mouth full. He walked over to you, food in hand, and placed his closed lips against yours. His mouth was covered in crumbs, and you giggled into his kiss. He moved away, and he placed the grilled cheese back down. He picked up his plate, grabbed the glass of wine and quickly moved into the living room. “Come on, before you change your mind,” he called out as he sat down. You smiled as you walked into the living room. He was already turning on the TV and fiddling with the remote. You placed your glass down on the end table, and found a comfortable spot on the couch. Your feet draped across his thighs, he placed the plate on top. You both laughed as he started to eat practically off of you. You settle against the armrest, and you took a deep breath. Your eyes focused on him, his grin big as he pressed play. Seeing him get so happy so quickly, you were very thankful it didn’t take much to pull him out of a funk. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't already, try to make a grilled cheese like that. life changing


End file.
